Secrets , Shenanigans and Insecurities
by Reading Heart
Summary: From the many events that happened last season. ((This takes place in-between season 2 and 3)) The young avatar struggles with the press and the attention towards what she has done for the world. With the many meetings and conferences, Korra needed her friends… Wouldn't it be just oh-so-awkward to spend time with the girl who kissed Mako? Please R&R!


IM BAACK! It's been around 1 or 2 years? Damn son. Hahah as you can see A Magical Owl has also written a new story/one shot called "More Nicknames" You should check it out because she is a great writer! Also, I'm Giving out my brain juice to all of you and writing this story and it is about friendship! :D (It feels good to be back! :)) Here we go! Enjoy! (^_^)

DISCLAIMER: I do not ship Asami and Korra as a couple. and this is NOT a korrsami fanfic.

Takes place: the gap between season 2 & 3 Legend of Korra

* * *

><p>The day was new once more. Streaks of light flowed in the room through the window that belonged to the room. Peace was restored to the world thanks to the young avatar.<p>

Korra's Pov:

I saw it again.

It was beautiful.

It was even more beautiful than Mako's eyebrows.

I made my way towards him, inching closer and closer keeping my gaze at him. I could just eat him up…

"Korra…"

"Korraaa…"

_Yess! _

"KORRA!" yells a now _feminine_ voice? (End of her Pov)

"AHHHHHH MY FISH!" An earthbending Avatar shoots up wide-awake

"AHHHHHHHH" screamed a shaken Asami, as she was earthbent to the wall when Korra screamed.

The Avatar on the other hand, was embarrassed, flustered and wide-eyed. She had a dream about Buttered stir-fry seaweed noodles with Fish and Katara's specialty Sea Prunes. Korra especially loved the Male Fish. She craved for her comfort food. She _needed_ her Southern Water Tribe food.

The young bender then tried to wake herself up by doing her morning stretches and yawning.

"I haven't heard that expression yet… Anyway, Good Morning! It's Asami. Ikki told me you were staying here and I just so happen to bring some breakfast to the Air temple. "

Korra's eyes lit up at the sound of '_breakfast'_. She had asked her trust-worthy friend, Asami to bring her some meat because she was staying at Air Temple Island trying to avoid the media.

After the events from last time, it was clear that the girl needed rest. Although the girl accidentally bended her trust-worthy friend to a wall, Asami had gotten used to everyone bending around her. It was an everyday thing to have the elements surround her considering she's from Team Avatar. No one wanted to wake Korra. She was up for the job of course. Right when Korra unbent the earth around Asami, that was when the non-bender decided to ask the young avatar about her dream. Korra didn't have words for Asami. Not yet. She was too tired to speak, too tired to open one her other eye, and too tired for life. But, it was up to _the avatar_ to do _everything_.

"What was that all about?" she asks sitting on the chair near Korra's bed

"hmm?"

Korra re-stated the question in a form of tiredness and insufficiency, and well, laziness.

"Was it about Mako?" Asami asked/whispered, face full of curiosity wondering if her dear friend was thinking about him, Thinking _and_dreaming about him.

Thankfully for her, it wasn't.

For both girls, it was an awkward topic. Liking the same guy, it wasn't easy to get over but they grew out of it eventually. It just appears that Mako was a weed in their garden of thoughts.

"hm…. Hmph…. why whoudn… phmhb" Asami couldn't make out the words she was saying. Every 'word' was a muffled 'hmph'.

"I'm sorry." It dawned the young non-bender that mentioning Mako was a horrible idea. He broke up with Korra and lost her memories and it became clear that Mako didn't need a girlfriend. He had a job. Asami and Korra respected that. Korra nodded as everything the young non-bender said came in through her ear and out the other. Asami smiled knowing that it was okay to talk about those things to Korra.

"I'll get back to you about that. The rest of the gang is at the Dining hall." Asami then made her way to the door and closed it promptly after she left the room.

*Asami's Pov*

As I walked through the halls I realized that this "Mako issue" made Korra and I closer. We've already had our differences, but just by looking at it, Korra is a nice and a good Avatar. Not that I knew anything about being one.

*End of Pov*

The sunlight hit every nook and cranny of Air Temple Island. Staying in the amazing scenery that was The Air Temple, was a privilege not everyone got for free. As the young avatar made her way towards the Dining hall, She noticed how well made the Temple was. Normally, people wouldn't notice. She didn't notice, until now at least. The walls resembled the thousand-year-old temples.

"Hey look, Its Korra!" exclaims a very enthusiastic earth bender as Korra nearly missed the Hall.

While the rest of the gang, minus Bolin who was standing up along with Pabu, sat down looking at Korra and smiling their usual signature grins. Asami on the other hand, was preparing some tea for everyone, all the way in the open kitchen located through the short walkway connecting the Dining hall and the Kitchen. So _'the rest of the gang'_ which consisted Mako were there. He was sitting down and rested his chopsticks on the table. Once he heard the sound of Bolin's voice calling Korra. He smiled ever so slightly just enough for the rice not to come out of his mouth. Bolin was the most enthusiastic and energetic amongst them all. "Wouldn't that have been embarrassing if that wasn't Korra? Haha good thing it actually was you." He says as Pabu crawls off his shoulder and lands on the ground making his way to his tray full of food. Everything was normal. Yet something was off. Was it because Mako had just broken up with Korra a few weeks ago? Or was it homesickness? Either way, even Bolin noticed it. "So… What's up?" Mako asks trying to break the ice that he thinks exists. "I'm having breakfast so…" Korra couldn't take the awkwardness between them.

*Korra's pov*

I was glancing around the room. Plates, cups, wooden chair and vegetables…

If this were "I spy" I'd be the champ. Knowing that I had nothing to do today was horrible. I can't just stay here… Or can I?

Ever since I've returned from the Tribes, I was told that meditating calmed the soul. And my soul needed some deep calming. For the past few days, while Asami persevered into rebuilding Future Industries and as Bolin and Mako continued on to their lives, she meditated.

The current avatar no longer saw the Avatars, making it fairly difficult for her. Knowing that she had meditated till she slept, she then decided on leaving the 'Spiritual business' for later.

*End of pov*

"I didn't notice until now but wow Korra you look like you didn't rest well." The other young lady states as she walks towards the rest of the gang with a tray full of teacups. Korra groans "I did some meditating yesterday but I fell asleep…" she answers as she slightly whines

"Yeah that explains the eye bags…" Bolin says as his voice trails from the word itself because Mako shook his head afterwards. Korra shrugged and left the room.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that! With that lil cliff hanger : ) Don't forget to review It makes my day! Ty and next chapters might be posted in 3 weeks time. (due to exams!) Have a lovely day reader! mwah!<p>

~~ReadingHeart~~


End file.
